Yuki No Hana (Snow Flowers)
by IsshiNene
Summary: "When I am with you, I have a feeling that we'd be able to overcome any kind of hardship. I sincerely pray that days like this will continue forever and ever."


**AN:** Dedicated to Bagheera82 for suggesting to use _Yuki No Hana_ by Nakashima Mika for this songfic! FYI, leads are 22 in this story. Hope you enjoy it :)

 **#**

 **Yuki No Hana (Snow Flowers)**

 **#**

 _With our elongating shadows on the paved street lined up,_

 _I'm walking together with you in the twilight._

 _As our hands are held, if only you could stay beside me forever,_

 _I would be so happy that I could end up in tears._

#

The sound of breathless pants and intimacy filled the room of the small apartment.

"Ah..." Nene couldn't think straight, but only feel the pleasurable sensations and lightness of her heart as the bed rocked slightly at their movements. _Now wasn't the time to think anyways._ Her hand squeezed his tightly while her heart raced; sweat mingling onto the sheets. Their intensity warming up the winter chill that hung in the air.

"Satoshi…" Nene moaned, the dizzy feeling of her desire overwhelming her. Letting go of all restraint, her tall walls had been stripped down along with her clothes, allowing- no, _wanting_ herself to feel all of it, if just for once. Satoshi squeezed her hand back, as he looked down to his lover beneath his limbs.

"Nene…" He whispered before lowering himself into a kiss. It wasn't hungry nor delicate, Nene thought. It wasn't something she could describe with words such as those; it was purposeful. He broke the kiss as his hooded cerulean eyes looked straight into her glazed over ruby ones. The diffused twilight of the moon shimmered past the slight slit in the curtains, illuminating the two. "Ha…" Satoshi breathed as his rhythm quickened with Nene's moans.

Her vision was beginning to cloud over, and her nails dug into the flesh of his back, leaving small crescent indentations. With his eyes hidden by the bangs of his brunette locks, she felt him trailing lazy wet kisses down the side of her neck. _Her whole body was on fire._ She hooked her leg higher on his waist to take more of him in and his breath hitched in response. Nene raked her hands through his locks as she saw the forearms that framed either side of her head begin to tense. Satoshi pressed his lips against hers again, groaning into it while resting his forehead on hers.

"Mm...Satoshi...Don't- _Please_ don't stop…" Was all Nene could breath before her back was arching off the bed and her vision turning white. Her whole body tensed as she could only shudder at the pulsing heat between her legs and the rush of ecstasy. She felt him still minutes later, snapping his hips on hers, biting back a moan. Soon, the presences of his body weighed heavy on her thin frame. His hands ran through her hair as he took his swollen lips to hers... _hard._

#

 _The wind has become frigid,_

 _and the scent of winter is apparent._

 _Very soon that season will arrive at this town,_

 _the season when I can stay close to you._

#

Sometime throughout the night, the two managed to untangle themselves from each other's limbs. Nene slowly awoke to the cool winter air and the soft snoores of Satoshi. She lazily fluttered her eyes open, trying her best to focus them in the dark moonlight. _What time is it?_ She didn't pay much attention to the fact that she was naked, or that he was as well. Nor to her disheveled hair or numbness between her legs. All she could notice were the calloused touch of Satoshi's hands on her back and his steady heartbeat as she rests her head against his bare chest.

She shifted slowly as to not wake him, wanting to catch a glimpse of his sleeping features. Her ruby eyes gazed upon the softness of his expression; his lashes resting neatly on his smooth cheekbones, his lips slightly parted and his hard jaw relaxed into the tenderness of sleep. She couldn't help but feel her earlier sensations of heat and lightness turn cold and heavy. Nene's heart began to empty with the melancholy of night, hurting with the pain of loss.

Her gaze shifted back down to the ruffled sheets between them, biting her lower lip to stop the quivering and squeezing her eyes shut to keep any tears from falling. She took quiet breaths to calm the flood of sorrow hitting her. Nene couldn't tell how she had gotten to such a point as to stifle her tears, much less to do so in front of him. _You knew about this for a month, come on, keep it together until he leaves._ She thought before deciding she needed to get up.

Nene quietly freed herself from Satoshi's hold and supported herself up with her left arm, as to not disturb the bed too much. Clutching the sheets to her bare chest, Nene looked at her reflection in the small mirror by the dresser. _I look like a mess._

Finding the last ounce of resolve she could, she attempted to slide her aching legs of to the edge of the bed to get up, when a strong hand grasped her arm. Turning her head back to Satoshi, his eyes were still closed but his lips hardened into a straight line. "It's still early, lets sleep a little longer." He pleaded in a husky voice, as the effects of sleep still lingered.

"I need to get ready Isshiki, your departure time is early."

His eyes opened lazily, blinking a bit before focusing on Nene's figure. "You were calling me 'Satoshi' earlier." He stated calmly, not a hint of tease but rather with longing. "Nene-"

"I can't…" She admitted and looked away to hide into the darkness of night. But all that did was further illuminate the tear threatening to fall. "Let's not make this harder than it needs to be." _Too Late,_ She thought, reflecting on the vulnerable situation she put herself into hours prior.

It was his turn to get up now at the complaint of the mattress beneath them. "Nene," was all he said as he pulled her into his arms, burying his face into the crook of her neck. _God, how she hated how easily her named rolled off his tongue._ He breathed in the sweet scent of her hair, mixed with the hint of sweat from their earlier activities. He smiled at the comfort, "Don't you think you've been holding it in for a bit too long?"

Nene furrowed her eyebrows together and tried to still the slight tremors raking her body. But to no avail. _You bastard, I only had a couple of hours left._ She softly scoffed, before breaking down in his arms.

#

 _When we cuddle up together,_

 _gazing at the first snow of this year,_

 _during this moment,_

 _happiness begins to flow all over me._

#

The packed suitcase rested against the wall of the narrow hallway. Isshiki Satoshi was scheduled to catch the seven AM flight to Paris, France that morning. A month prior, both him and Nene had received a call from the World Gourmet Organization, offering them a chance to join their operations as one of the few selected representatives of Traditional Japanese cuisine. The job entitled traveling internationally to assist in evaluations and to hold seminars and conferences regarding Kaiseki cuisine and Japanese culinary culture. Of course the offer was an amazing opportunity for the two to become seasoned traveled chef and expand their horizons. But there was one catch: It was non-stop for an entire year, without stop in Japan.

For Nene, it was impossible. She couldn't possibly leave the operations of her family's Soba restaurant for an entire year. It was out of the question for Nene. The restaurant was her pride and joy, something too important to leave unattended. However, _he_ wasn't tied down. Maybe with the past Satoshi, he would have instantly taken the offer, but things were different now. He had a life he was content with. He had a career, friends...He had Nene, and he was happy.

It would have been a solid ten years since junior high that Nene and Satoshi have been a constant presence around each other. An even longer 18 years that they've known each other. So the sudden break wasn't easy to accept for the both of them.

It was him who decided to turn down the offer at first, but Nene wouldn't let him. She, better than anyone else knew what he was capable of, what heights he could reach and she would be damned if she was the one to hold him back from realizing them. And deep down, he was thankful for her belief in him. _But that doesn't mean it didn't hurt to do so,_ knowing where it would lead the two.

Satoshi began to rub small circles into the small of Nene's back as he heard her muffled sobs and felt the stream of hot tears running down his back. "I think…" He started. "This distance would be good for us. Perhaps, it'll give us both some time to think about our future."

Despite her pitiful state, Nene pulled away from his hold to face him. "I know." was all she could muster to say. "It's just...I...um...I-"

He couldn't help but chuckle at her flustered state "I know, I'll miss you too." He stated before holding her shoulders and leaning in to kiss her. Surprised at first, she leaned into his touch as his thumb wiped away one of her stray tears. It wasn't as intense as before, but it wasn't soft either, she thought. It doesn't hold as much passion as she thought a "goodbye" kiss would entail. It was more reassurance and affection if anything, as Satoshi held the kiss as long as possible, ingraining the soft and tender feel of her lips in his mind.

As he pulled away, he couldn't help but smile, with her following in suit. His gaze shifted towards the slit in the drapes as the sight of falling snow caught his eyes. She turned around to see what has caught his attention. "It's the first snowfall this year." He commented.

Nene nodded, hesitating with her next statement. "Perhaps, when you come back, we can watch next year's snowfall together too."

His eyes smiled at her remark. "I promise."

#

 _I'm neither being spoiled nor weak;_

 _I simply love you; I really think so_

 _from the bottom of my heart._

#

"Let's go back to sleep." The two lied back down together, relaxing into each other's warmth and closeness. Nene nuzzled her neck into his arm, as his other draped over her stomach. She felt him kiss the top of her head before whispering "I love you."

Flooded with warm feelings, she interlaced her hand with his and brought them up to her lips, where she kissed his knuckles and whispered those three words in return.

The two laid there in each other's arms, foolishly hoping for dawn to never rise.

#

 _When I am with you, I have a feeling_

 _that we'd be able to overcome any kind of hardship._

 _I sincerely pray that days like this_

 _will continue forever and ever._

#

 **AN** : Ah smut is so hard to write. Like honestly guys, I have no clue how to describe both their characters in that situation *blush*. I've been sensing a pattern in all my fics...Vulnerable!Nene. I guess I like seeing tsuntsun characters be more open, although its a bit OOC.

In the manga though, Nene always stuck me as a very honest and open person, despite her cold tendencies. Despite her trying to hide how she felt at times, it was always pretty easy to read her. That doesn't take away from her strength at all though, but rather makes headcanon moments of vulnerability with Isshiki (like this one) more plausible.

Welp...I've been having a lot of fun writing these fics recently! It's really addicting oddly and extremely satisfying to write one. Thank you to all the nice users who left comments on my previous fics! I hope you enjoy this one as well!


End file.
